


Home - 31 Days of Apex - Day 17

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Mirage's bar on Solace, the perfect place to find some lost souls and tell stories.*Minor spoilers for the Broken Ghost quest-line in Season 5*
Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 3





	Home - 31 Days of Apex - Day 17

Mirage’s bar, the dim lights, the humidity, the sticky carpet and the sleazy guests; could their be a more ideal place for a post-match winddown – that is when we’re on Solace for the games in Kings Canyon, when we’re on Talos it’s a different story. Every evening, it’s filled with, drunk patrons, nonsense and noise, aka perfect for me. “Hey, Octavio!” Mirage shouts. I nod in his direction, I stroll over towards him, shaking hands, exchanging greetings with other patrons, then swerving and dodging some of the other, more drunk ones. I pull up to my usual seat front and centre, right in front of Mirage, head in his hands, elbows on the tarnished bar surface. “What’ll it be?” 

“The usual.” I react.

“One bitter coming right up,” Mirage responded instinctively, he spun around and started messing with the wall of taps behind him.

I let out a sigh and stretched. Sure, I was excited, but who wouldn’t be. This time it wasn’t even because of a win, I just. I was just buzzing. I gazed to the right of me: further down the bar, there were two other seats occupied. Looking to the left of me there was, one. Well I couldn’t see if there were actually others because Loba was there. Looking down at the bottom of her glass. “What’s got you, eh?”

“Go away.”

“Sheesh.” I mutter. Talk about closed. Loba was one tough egg to crack. She rocked up on our doorstep and said that we should help her. I lost my legs, again! Because of her, I don’t hold it against her though – it was exhilarating running from those Prowlers, if only I had one more jump-pad though, then I wouldn’t had to have gone crawling back to Ajay for help. “Wanna hear a story?” 

“Not particularly, no.” She responded. I watched as the brown coloured liquid swished in the bottom of her glass. 

I wanted to tell this story no matter what and she looked mildly captive as she still had some drink to go. So I did. “Ok, so back on Psamathe, the place where your parents were killed and where Revenant’s source code is –“

“Trust me, you don’t need to remind me.” She dropped her glass onto the table, it and the liquid inside bounced into the air slightly. If she could spit venom, I’m almost certain I'd be up to my neck in it by now.

“That’s not the point though.” I dismiss her with a wave of my hand. “So yeah. Ajay and I, we grew up in Olympus, it was our home. Pretty cool place. Police were rough as rocks though.” I scratch the back of my head in a guilty sort of remembrance. “Seeming as the games are heading to Olympus next, might as well tell one of my many stories. Ya get me?” 

“Ugh, not really. But go on. I wouldn’t mind something to cheer me up.” 

“Booyah!” I exclaim. I pull my fist down in excitement.

* * *

It was late evening on Psamathe. A cold wind was blowing across the streets, tufts of clouds being dragged along with the breeze. I was waiting, it was maybe around 7:30. I vividly remember sneaking out of the house. I now just had to wait for that air-head Ajay. Y’see, earlier in the week, we’d found – well it’s more that I found it and talked to Ajay about it, and then kinda convinced her to come along – but yeah, it was this giant dilapidated building, the gates plastered with warning signs like “No Entry.” “Danger of Death.” “Contaminated Building.” Pfft, the usual warning signs. Either way it didn’t phase me. 

I remember waiting around on the corner next to the building for what felt like an age, even back then I used to enjoy speed and danger I guess. But enough time had passed, that I was able to see the sun setting down the avenue. The city was always bathed in this pink glow at that hour, and that fateful night, was no different. 

Some time passed. I stopped keeping track once the sun had actually set. Ajay turned up wearing a heavy jacket. We didn’t say much. She apologised for why she was late. Something about getting caught by her parents, from what she had told me at the time, I remember how they were with her so I deliberately remember saying very little about it. 

Now, the main task. This building. It wasn’t very tall. Maybe the size of the 2 story buildings that are common in World’s Edge. You know the ones, the ones which you can use the jump-pad off of. Well, you can jump-pad off of most buildings on second thought. You know what? Don’t worry about the details that doesn’t matter. We scrambled through this mesh, chain-link fence, and into what can only be described as a construction site. Now, I can’t exactly remember what was in that yard, but it was stuff like cement mixers, beams - girders? Is that what they’re called? Ah well – but yeah this place was littered with stuff, a lot of it looking like it had been deserted really quickly, what I like best. It's a speed joke okay. Sheesh.

We found our way in through a window, the pane of glass laid in pieces on the ground below the window meaning that we had to watch our step around the window. I dived head first in. Or maybe it was Ajay who went first. Either way, we were in. And the insides of this building were just as unfurnished as the outside. Bar lights were left dangling on chains from the ceiling. There was something up with this place. It wasn’t like the rest of the high-life and fancy aspects that are associated with Olympus. This was different. This looked like it had been forgotten about, not cared for. We found a staircase, with some sort of greenery growing around the frame of the doorway downwards.  
Feeling headstrong, I pushed my way down. The staircase was a spiral and the handrails were covered in this moss-like substance. I reeled at the touch of it. The stairwell eventually opened up into this room. Still as drab as the rest of the building. However, it was full of monitors and consoles and other electrical nonsense. We approached with caution. Ajay said that on one of the screen was pure static noise, whatever that meant, I still don’t know. With a sweep of my hand I unveiled three letters. IMC. Oh then we tripped a security system and it conveniently started blaring with this: "bweep, bweep." There were some red lights. We tailed it out, well I tailed it out, and I had to go back for Ajay.

* * *

“And that’s it the story.” I looked on as both Mirage and Loba gazed at me, eyes full of intrigue. I got slightly bored of telling it at the end there and shortened it for brevity, but by the looks of it, it didn't matter, they were both enraptured by it. Mirage even had this childish grin on his face, I guess he was a fan of adventure too. I suddenly felt a pinch on my ear. “Ow, ow, ow.” 

“Ya tellin’ made up stories again Silva?” Mirage couldn’t contain his laughter. Perhaps he wasn’t that invested in the story after all, and was here for that moment. “I’m sorry for what he said.” She spoke to Loba, her claw like fingers still gripping on my ear. 

“Amigo, they weren’t made up! You were there.” I complained. 

“Ey, he likes to show off.” She says finishing off with Loba. “Look ‘ere Silva. I got you those legs. I’m sure D.O.C can help with taking them off. Now shut it.” She said. 

I can’t believe she’s so cruel. So what if I embossed some of the facts. "It really did happen." I huffed in disappointment as she let go of my ear.

“Ya know what, that one's on the house Octane, your face was worth more than what you could pay me in credits.” Mirage joked as he turned and went to serve another customer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this one. The middle flashback segment could do with some work. This is another one that once Season 6 is out, and we possibly have a new map, I'd love to revisit and update with a location on that map.


End file.
